


Poison Ivy

by darcydix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little prompt. "Imagine your OTP/OT3 fooling around in the woods and accidentally getting caught in poison ivy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Ivy

It was hunting trips like these that merlin really enjoyed. Just him, his King, and his knight in shining armor. Arthur was in the lead, Gwaine close behind him on his own horse, and Merlin hung back a little, admiring the two from behind. Gwaine would look back at him every once in awhile to smile, but then continue harassing Arthur.

“I’m just saying, princess,” Gwaine teased, “With how much poor Merlin does for you, it’s a wonder you haven’t gotten fat.”

Arthur gave him one of his glares as they all dismounted the horses to make camp, “And what have you to say for yourself? You haven’t a servant but I’ve noticed the pounds on you.”

Merlin smiled as he took the horse to the stream to drink. As they drank, Merlin sat on his haunches taking water into his hands and rubbing his face. Unknown to him, Gwaine and Arthur were sneaking up behind him. Merlin yelped as he was shoved in the water by the two and he emerged coughing and wet from head to toe. He tackled Arthur into the soft grass, but was soon under him because he lacked Arthur’s strength. He could have used magic, but that was cheating. They stared at each other for a minute before Gwaine helped the two up. Instead of letting Merlin go, Gwaine embraced Merlin from behind resting his chin on Merlin’s wet shoulder.

“That wasn’t very nice of you, princess,” He smirked, nuzzling against Merlin’s neck as he stood there awkwardly.

“It was your idea, Gwaine!” Arthur protested, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked slightly annoyed that he wasn’t receiving attention.

It was then that Merlin realised how he could get revenge. Merlin turned his head slightly, exposing his neck to Gwaine. He reached up, one hand gripping Gwaine’s arm and the other grasping his hair. Gwaine got the hint and they both stared straight at Arthur as Gwaine nipped at Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin’s lips parted and he darted his tongue between them.

Arthur huffed and pushed the two over into a bush, but Gwaine was quick to grab Arthur also. The three of them toppled over into a bush and they all laughed. Arthur kissed Merlin, before Gwaine grabbed at Arthur’s hair, forcing him to kiss him. Merlin pushed himself from the two, standing to his feet to go make the fire. Arthur and Gwaine also stood, Gwaine making jokes about how Arthur needed so much attention.

Scratching lightly at his leg, Gwaine sat next to Merlin, drinking out of his water bag. Arthur scratched at his face, rolling out his sleeping roll. Merlin scrunched up his nose, trying to reach an itch on his back. He stood, scratching at his arms as the others did the same, and went to look at the bush they landed in. He groaned and Gwaine came next to him, scratching at his chest, “What?”

“We were just rolling around in poison ivy.”

  
Needless to say, when they returned back to Camelot, Gaius could only relieve some of the itching. They all suffered for a couple weeks and swore to each other that they weren’t going to play around in the woods.


End file.
